


Beard Burn

by jaradel



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feelings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare weekend together for Jack and Bitty in the middle of hockey season, in which Jack shows Bitty the benefits of facial hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com), creator of the web comic [Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> Beta'ed by [mistyzeo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo). Thank you dear!
> 
> French translations (not many this time) via hovertext and at the end.

It's one of those weekends when Bitty and Jack's schedules align almost perfectly. Bitty has a Thursday evening game at Samwell, and as soon as class is over on Friday, he takes the train to Providence for Jack's game against the Schooners. Jack scores a goal and has two assists, and they beat Seattle handily. After the game, Jack gives his teammates the slip while they're busy making plans to go out and celebrate the win. He's been waiting for this day for months – a day to spend with Bitty, with no other obligations or constraints on their time. He plans to take full advantage of it. 

Jack spots Bitty loitering outside the locker room. His breath catches for a moment; he hasn't seen Bitty in person in six weeks. Bitty has his overnight bag slung over his shoulder, and he's wearing the Falconers jersey that Jack bought for him. Jack tries to sneak up on him, but Bitty notices him right away. They play it cool, though; to the rest of the world they are college friends and former teammates, nothing more. Jack gives Bitty a one-armed hug, and Bitty slaps him on the back in "just-bros" fashion. 

"Hey, Bits." Jack fights the impulse to lean down and steal a quick kiss. 

"Hi Jack. Great game tonight!" Bitty is smiling broadly, and Jack smiles back. That's one thing he can't suppress around Bitty; he gave up trying sometime during his senior year. Jack still kicks himself for not having made a move sooner, for not starting a relationship with Bitty when they lived across the hall from each other, instead of in separate states, but he's convinced that things worked out the way they were supposed to, in the end. And Bitty's here, now, with him. Nothing else really matters. 

They walk together to Jack's SUV. Jack stows his gear and Bitty's bag, and opens the door for Bitty, who grumbles good-naturedly about having to pull himself up and into the seat. Once Jack gets in on the other side, though, the just-bros act is well and truly dropped. He swoops in and captures Bitty's lips in a needy, demanding kiss; Bitty cups the back of Jack's neck and holds him there, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. Jack groans with pent-up desire, his hand coming around to caress Bitty's cheek as he leans awkwardly over the center console. 

Bitty breaks the kiss first. "Let's continue this at home, hmmm?" His lips just brush Jack's, and Jack's heart swells. Hearing Bitty call his apartment "home" fills him with hope. He plans on asking Bitty to stay with him for at least part of the summer. Sometimes he worries that it's too soon to have those thoughts, that perhaps he's getting ahead of himself, but he can't help it. For him, home is wherever Bitty is. 

"Yeah. Home. Good idea," Jack says, his voice thick with desire. He steals a quick kiss from Bitty before straightening in his seat and starting the engine. Fortunately for both of them, Jack's apartment is fairly close to DD Center, and maybe Jack's got a bit of a lead foot on the way, because barely ten minutes later they're at Jack's apartment building. Jack is practically vibrating with the anticipation of having Bitty behind closed doors, his hand trembling as he fits the key in the lock, and then they're inside, _finally._ Jack pushes Bitty up against the door, kissing him senseless. For his part, Bitty gives as good as he gets, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and pulling him flush against his body. Jack grabs Bitty's ass and picks him up off the floor, and Bitty wraps his legs around Jack's waist. Jack kisses a line along Bitty's jaw and down to his neck, licking and sucking his way to Bitty's collarbone, and Bitty's moan of pleasure vibrates through him. 

"Honey, bed. _Now,_ " Bitty gasps. 

 Jack spins them around, making Bitty shriek with surprise and tighten his grip, and carries him into the bedroom, lowering him to the unmade bed awkwardly. Bitty lands on his back with a soft _oof_ and a giggle, and starts shucking his clothes. Jack quickly takes off his suit, leaving it crumpled on the floor, and soon they're both naked, Jack on top of Bitty, rolling his hips as he captures Bitty's lips in a searing kiss. Bitty's hips rise to meet his, sending a jolt of pleasure through Jack's body. 

"Want you on top," Jack gasps between kisses. Bitty nods, his eyes dark with desire. Jack rolls onto his back, and Bitty eagerly climbs onto him, straddling his hips. Jack takes their cocks in his large hand, eliciting a delicious moan from Bitty. 

"Fuck, Jack," he grinds out, rolling his hips in time with Jack's strokes. Jack thrusts upward, trying to match Bitty's movements, and it's slightly uncoordinated, but they're both so desperate for release that it doesn't matter. Jack is transfixed by the sight of Bitty riding him, all toned muscle and smooth skin and gorgeous freckles and _mon Dieu_ this isn't going to last long at all. Bitty smiles, his right hand joining Jack's on their cocks, while his left rests on Jack's chest, teasing his nipple. 

" _Merde_ ," Jack grinds out, arching into Bitty's touch. Their movements grow more frantic, and then Bitty throws his head back with a long groan as he comes, pulsing over Jack's hand and on to his stomach. The sight of Bitty in the throes of his orgasm sends Jack over the edge as well, his come adding to the mess on his torso. Bitty collapses on top of Jack, panting hard. 

"That was – wow," Bitty gasps. Jack carefully extricates his hand from between their bodies, reaching over to his nightstand for a handful of tissues. He wraps his other arm around Bitty's back, his hand stroking up and down Bitty's spine. 

"I missed you, _mon chéri_ ," Jack sighs, pressing a kiss to Bitty's temple. He does his best to clean his hand off, dropping the tissues carelessly on the floor, and wraps his other arm around Bitty. 

"I missed you too, honey," Bitty says, nuzzling into Jack's neck.  He shifts so he's lying on his side next to Jack, his head on Jack's chest and Jack's arm around his shoulders, and Jack does his best to pull some combination of the sheet and comforter over them both.  

_X_

Jack wakes up the next morning with the comfortable weight of Bitty against his side. He turns his head and presses a kiss into Bitty's hair, and that small movement is enough to rouse Bitty from slumber. Bitty tilts his head up, and Jack brushes a soft kiss on his lips. 

Bitty giggles. "You need a shave, Mister Zimmermann," he chirps. 

Jack grins, and nuzzles his face against Bitty's, making Bitty squeal with feigned indignation. He shifts on his side, facing Bitty, and that's when he becomes fully aware of the dried mess on his stomach. 

He grimaces. "Eurgh, I need a shower." 

"Mmm, that sounds like an excellent idea," Bitty agrees. "Is there room for two?" 

 Jack smirks. "Yeah, that was one of the reasons I chose this apartment." 

"One of the reasons? What else sold you on this place, then?" 

"The kitchen, of course. For you." 

Bitty's eyes go wide. "But – but we weren't even dating then. Jack..." 

Jack's stomach drops. They've been together for months, but did he just say the wrong thing? He looks down. "I – well. I wanted – actually, I don't even think I _knew_ that I wanted – but I hoped – " 

Bitty caresses his cheek. Jack looks up at him, and the undisguised affection he sees in Bitty's eyes calms him. "Oh honey," Bitty says, his thumb stroking Jack's cheekbone, "you have no idea how long I wanted this, and thought that I couldn't have it. Thought you were _straight,_ for God's sake." It sounds like a chirp, but Bitty's soft smile and warm gaze say otherwise. "I didn't even let myself hope. I was fully prepared to walk away, to let _you_ walk away, even when it tore me up inside. I told myself that we were friends, and that would have to be good enough." 

Jack still feels guilty for that; he wants to make sure that he never upsets Bitty like that again. "I'm sorry, Bits, I never– " 

Bitty puts a finger to Jack's lips. "No apologies. You came back, and now we're here. That's all that matters." 

Jack reaches up and takes Bitty's hand, placing a chaste kiss on his wrist. He doesn't know why the universe chose to gift him with Bitty, who accepts him so readily in spite of his many faults and failings, but he's determined to prove, to Bitty and himself, that he is worthy of his love. Bitty smiles softly, and Jack is overwhelmed with the knowledge that he would do anything, _anything,_ for Bitty. Even hockey isn't as important as Bitty's happiness, and hockey has been Jack's life since he was old enough to put on skates. 

Bitty's smile shifts from soft to playful. He leans over and kisses Jack, rolling them both so that Bitty is straddling Jack's thighs. The kiss is slow, languid; there's no real urgency, just the gentle press and slide of their mouths, while Jack's hands roam over Bitty's back and trail down to his ass. 

Bitty moans, and starts kissing along Jack's jaw, down to his neck. "We aren't going to make it to the shower at this rate," he murmurs. 

"There's no rush," Jack says. "We have the whole day to ourselves." 

"That shower still sounds like a good idea, though," Bitty replies, pulling back just enough so he can look Jack in the eye. Bitty's face is pink, showing traces of beard burn from kissing Jack. Jack grins and sits up then, arms still wrapped around Bitty, who lets out a small shriek of surprise. He swings his legs over the side of the bed, and Bitty wraps his legs around Jack's waist. 

"I'm beginning to think that you like carrying me like this," Bitty says in Jack's ear, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Jack stands up, his hands firmly holding Bitty's ass. "It does have its advantages." 

_X_

Normally, the shower almost feels too big for Jack, but today it's just the right size. They take turns washing each other, moving in each other's space like a well-rehearsed dance, always close but never crowding. Bitty's rinsing the shampoo from his hair when Jack playfully flicks water in his face; Bitty retaliates by splashing Jack, and then they're laughing in each other's arms. Jack kisses Bitty, and it's wet and perfect. He trails kisses down to Bitty's neck; he thinks he might have a bit of a fixation on Bitty's freckles, or maybe it's the way that Bitty giggles at the feel of Jack's stubble. 

"You know, I could get used to it, I guess," Bitty sighs as Jack licks and sucks a trail from Bitty's ear to his shoulder. 

"What's that?" Jack murmurs. 

"Your scruffy beard." 

"Oh yeah?" Jack rubs his chin on Bitty's shoulder, delighting in his indignant squeal. 

"Mister Zimmerman, stop tickling me!" Bitty laughs, holding Jack tighter. 

"What about down here? Still ticklish?" Jack bends down a bit, brushing stubbly kisses along Bitty's collarbone, and down his chest. 

"A little," Bitty replies, still giggling. "Mostly just feels good." 

 "What about here?" He kneels on the floor of the shower and presses kisses to Bitty's stomach, his hands on Bitty's hips. 

"Uh – um, yeah, that's good, real good," Bitty says, his voice thick. 

"And here?" he asks, kissing down Bitty's treasure trail to the base of his cock, already jutting out from his lithe body. Bitty responds with a long, drawn-out moan, his hands on Jack's head. Jack runs his stubbly jaw lightly along the length of Bitty's cock before taking it into his mouth. 

"Ohhhh, _fuck_ ," Bitty gasps, leaning back against the wall, rivulets of water running down his body. Jack has to close his eyes; the sight of Bitty looking like _that,_ like sex personified, is too much for him to be able to maintain any control. He works Bitty's cock, enjoying his litany of _oh fuck, yeah Jack, just like that, God I want you_ streaming from his kiss-reddened mouth, and he's got a good rhythm going when Bitty reaches down and tugs at his upper arms. 

"God, _come here_ ," Bitty says breathlessly. Jack stands, and Bitty pulls him close, hands on his hips, surging upward to kiss him. Jack aligns himself with Bitty, rolling his hips as he licks into Bitty's mouth. Bitty indulges him before breaking away, panting. 

"Take me to bed, Jack," Bitty says, his voice low and rough, and the sound of it leaves Jack lightheaded as his blood rushes southward. He nods, unable to form words at this point, and shuts off the water. They towel each other off, the simple act drawing out their foreplay even more, and kiss and stumble their way back to the bed. Bitty lands on his back and Jack falls on top of him, kissing and touching. Bitty's movements are almost frantic, and his moaning and keening is getting to Jack in the best way. 

"More, need more," Bitty gasps, and Jack gets an idea. It's something he's been thinking about – well, fantasizing about, really – for a while, but he wasn't sure Bitty would be into that sort of thing. Now, though... 

"Do you trust me?" Jack asks, pulling back so he can look Bitty in the eye. 

Bitty meets his gaze, heated and dark. "Always." 

Jack is both incredibly touched, and incredibly _aroused,_ by Bitty's admission. "Roll over. Up on your knees." 

Bitty holds Jack's gaze, and a slow smirk spreads across his face. Jack slides off to the side, and Bitty turns over, leaning on his forearms, head on the pillows and his ass in the air. Jack gets up on his knees behind him and takes in the sight of Bitty in this incredibly vulnerable pose, completely trusting Jack without even knowing what's going to happen. Or, maybe Bitty _does_ know, and was just waiting for Jack to figure it out. Either way, Jack thanks all the major deities, and a few minor ones, for the gift that is Eric Richard Bittle. 

"Jack, _please_ ," Bitty pleads, wiggling his ass for good measure. Jack snaps out of his reverie. Bitty's cock is rock-hard and leaking, his ass slightly swaying back and forth, waiting for whatever Jack has planned for him. Jack slides his hands up Bitty's thighs and over his ass, grasping two large handfuls and kneading gently. He uses his thumbs to part Bitty's asscheeks, and rubs his stubbly chin over the sensitive skin there. 

"Ohhh, fucking _hell,_ Jack," Bitty moans loudly. Jack pulls back just slightly, and licks a stripe from the base of Bitty's balls to his hole. Bitty swears and pushes his ass towards Jack's tongue. Jack takes the invitation and swirls his tongue around Bitty's hole, his beard rubbing against Bitty's ass. Jack alternates between soft, quick flicks with the tip of his tongue, and longer, firmer strokes, and Bitty is keening and swearing. 

"I need – Jack – I _need_ -"

Jack reaches around and wraps his hand around Bitty's cock, thumbing the slit and spreading precome over the head. Bitty groans, though from relief or ecstasy, Jack can't say. He points his tongue and slides it into Bitty's hole, his face practically buried in Bitty's crack, his stubble grazing Bitty's ass. Bitty's hips stutter between pushing backward and fucking himself on Jack's tongue, and thrusting forward into the tunnel of Jack's fingers on his cock, and he's moving so much that Jack has to hold onto his hip for leverage. He darts his tongue in and out of Bitty's hole as his hand moves faster on Bitty's dick. 

"Oh – oh – _oh – Jack – JACK!_ " Bitty comes, spurting out over Jack's hand and on to the bed, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Jack gentles him through it, pressing small kisses to the base of his spine. Bitty sinks into the bed, boneless. Which is a slight problem, because Jack's on a knife's edge and about to go off like a bottle rocket. 

"Bitty..." It comes out as more of a whine than anything else. 

Bitty turns over, a soft, blissed-out look on his face as he pulls Jack down on top of him. Jack straddles Bitty's legs, angles his cock downward, and braces himself with his forearm, fucking Bitty's thighs as he chases his own orgasm. Bitty holds the back of Jack's neck with one hand, and with the other he teases Jack's nipple. The sensory input is just this side of overwhelming, and Jack can feel his orgasm building. 

" _Mon Dieu_ – Bitty – _Eric_ –" 

Bitty pulls Jack's head down to whisper in his ear. "Come for me," he growls softly. 

Jack comes so hard his vision momentarily whites out. Every muscle in his body tenses, and he vaguely registers Bitty stroking his neck and murmuring  _god, you're gorgeous_ as his orgasm crests and fades. He collapses on Bitty and slides off just to the side so as not to crush him. Bitty strokes his back, pressing kisses to his temple, whispering _so good, you're perfect,_ and other sweet nothings. Jack is quivering from the aftershocks, and if it weren't for Bitty's grounding presence, he might just float away. 

"You make a convincing case, you know," Bitty says, his fingers tracing random patterns on Jack's back. 

"Hmmm?" 

"For keeping the beard. Not a long, scraggly playoff beard, mind you. But I think I could get used to a short one." 

Jack can hear the smile in Bitty's voice. He rubs his face against Bitty's chest, and Bitty swats his shoulder affectionately. 

"Behave, Mister Zimmermann, or I won't let you go for the hat trick later." 

**Author's Note:**

> Merde - shit  
> mon chéri - my darling  
> mon Dieu - my God


End file.
